grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Same I Am/A Corey and Laney Fanfiction
This is my Fanfiction about Corey and Laney. This is the first Fanfiction I've ever made so this is going to be all new to me. Please tell me what you think. The Fanfiction Laney is in her bedroom, sitting down at her vanity table and looking at herself in the mirror. She is putting in her lipstick so that she can look beautiful for Corey. She then combs her hair and puts in her hair clip and gets ready to go and see him. Her older sister Laura walks into the room and tells her that she's never going to ask Corey out. Laney yells at Laura to get out of her room. Then Laura says that if she doesn't tell Corey that she loves him, then she's going to tell him. Laura picks up her diary and reads aloud one of her love stories about Corey. Laney starts jumping up trying to grab it from her, but Laura is holding it up too high and she can't reach it. Then she says that she now has proof to tell Corey that Laney's in love with him and she runs off and Laney chases her. Laura comes into the garage where Corey is tuning his guitar and she says "Hey Corey! I've got something to tell you!" Corey is surprised to see Laura there and then Laney jumps up and attacks her. Laura falls over and drops her diary into the open sewer of the garage. The sewer is open because Kin and Kon are using it. Kin has Kon on a bungee cord that he is lowering down into the sewer to find an M&M that Kon dropped down there. Kon comes out of the sewer with the M&M in his hand and the diary on his head. Laney is relieved to have her diary back and Kon eats his M&M. Laney goes back to her house to put her diary away and Laura follows her laughing and making fun of her for it. When they get back to the house, Laney is getting really annoyed with Laura making fun if her for liking Corey. Then, Laura sees Nick Mallory walks by the house which makes her go crazy with love. Laney starts making fun if her for liking Nick Mallory and then Laura shoves her onto the floor and runs away, locking her in her room and then she goes and talks to Nick Mallory. Laney escapes through her window and goes back to the garage and says "Core, I think I have a great idea on how we can get lyrics for another song." Then Corey says "Great! I just so happened to also have a gig booked for us. So what your plan Lanes?" Then Laney replies with "Oh I'm not thinking of getting lyrics for your sister. I'm thinking of getting lyrics from my sister." She explains to him how they're going to do that. So this is the plan, Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney all sneak into Trina's room while she's talking on the phone and they steal her. Then, they drag her into the sewer and go across the town. Laura is still talking to Nick Mallory. She walks over a sewer and then Corey removes the sewer lid, making her fall in and then he throws Trina up there and closes the sewer lid on there. Immediately, Trina goes crazy in love with Nick and starts hugging him. Then, The band goes to the next sewer across and they throw Laura up there so that she can see that Nick is now with Trina and enjoying his time better with her. This makes her so angry, that she goes into diary mode. Laura falls through the roof of her house and lands in her room. When she lands in her room, it shakes the room, causing the door to lock, locking her in her room. The diary lands in Corey's hand and then they put the diary entry into lyrics and they sing a song in the sewer. Rats and snakes and even El Chewpoocaca are enjoying the song while the music goes up through the sewers and everybody on land hears it and has a great time. Corey gives his final thoughts and he closes the garage door after saying "Thanks for coming out everybody!" And then the episode ends. Category:Blog posts